The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
RFID tag reading timing systems have been used to identify an event participant and to determine the passing of such participant by a timing point or timed detection point. Such systems use RFID tags that are positioned on the participant or an object associated with the participant. When theses RFID tags come within range of an RFID tag reader, the RFID tag reader obtains the tag's number, and timestamps the reading of that tag number. The RFID tag read timestamps are associated with the tag number. With RFID tag readers being located at the start, waypoints, and finish lines of the event, a total time for the participant is calculated and reported as the participant's event time. However, in many instances, the RFID tag reads by the RFID tag readers are not as accurate as is often desirable. RFID tag readers cannot defined a particular and constant location for each and every tag read, and as such, timing systems often record times for different tag reads for different participants that are essentially based on different locations, and not well defined singular detection point or line. Further, RFID tags are often read multiple times as the participant approaches a timing point with an RFID tag reader. The RFID tags can be hidden, or not placed where the RFID tag reader can make an accurate read. In some events there are numerous participants at a particular location and it is often difficult to accurately determine the time for each participant based on the RFID tag reads. As such, while RFID tag reading technology provides generally good results in identifying the time of the passing of an RFID tag and its participant by a detection location, improved accuracy is desirable.
While visual, infrared or laser detectors have been used to identify the presence or passing of an object or person past a point, such systems do not provide for the ability to uniquely identify the object or person detected by such detection systems.
As such, there is a need for an improved accurate timing system that can uniquely identify each and every participant, but that can provide improved accuracy of a participant passing a particular highly defined detection point or line. The inventor hereof has solved that need.